<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spooning by OTPsaisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993972">Spooning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPsaisa/pseuds/OTPsaisa'>OTPsaisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rurouni Kenshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 minute fic, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short, Sleeping Together, Snippets, Spooning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPsaisa/pseuds/OTPsaisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saitou and Sanosuke's sleeping arrangement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spooning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>You would think between the two of them that Sanosuke would be the little spoon, but that assumption would be as incorrect as it was understandable. Saitou grumbled every time before turning away from the ahou who tucked in close and wrapped a sinewy arm around Saitou's middle; a chaste kiss on his nape and a whispered <i>"goodnight, 'jime"</i> preceded soft snoring. Saitou allowed it, preferring the warm breath exhaled against his skin to the mouthful of wild hair he'd woken up with the last time he was the big spoon.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>